


I could kiss you!

by PineCat



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat
Summary: Based off a prompt- a regular argument turns fluffy.





	I could kiss you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am not dead, I am just constantly busy…  
> Anyways. I FINALLY HAD AN IDEA SO STRONG IT DRAGGED ME HERE.  
> For all who don’t know, these two, are my OTP. Anddddd- I just could never think of something, until now, that is.   
> PROMPT:  
> “I could kiss you right now!” “You’re very welcome to do it.”

Tsukimi and Kuranosuke were at it again. This mornings argument was over the absolutely hideous bedhead hair Tsukimi was trying to pull off as a passable day-at-the-house-look. Neither of them had anything to do today, as their fashion line had been an absolute successful and they had already created their next line that was scheduled to be shown and released within the next month. Not only that, but both of them had finished early and were already half way through their third set of designs when the entire house told them to “take a damn break.” Today was the designated rest day and Kuranosuke couldn’t think of a better way to spend it then with the person he lov-liked. Now however, his mind was rethinking that decision as the girl that sat before him looked- in nothing but her usual grey sweater and sweatpants, her glasses set crookedly on her nose, and her hair sticking and fluffing in every which way- absolutely, positively adora-... hideous. “Kuranosuke, for the last time, this is our day off! It doesn’t matter what we wear!” She shot back, trying and failing to fully sit up. She had just barely gained consciousness when Kuranosuke barged through her door bright and early beautifully adorning a frilly tipped, bright yellow skirt with a slightly lighter blouse. Tsukimi immediately thought he resembled a yellow Blue Bubbler Jellyfish and how the entire outfit brought out his stunning blue mascara and lips- Tsukimi immediately blushed and looked away and hoped for a different train of thought to slam into her mind. Luckily, her prayers were answered when the shocked look on Kuranosuke’s face- was that a blush- morphed into a sudden spark of disgust.   
Which had lead them to this. “Tsukimi,it doesn't matter what day it is, being presentable is alway a top priority!” He hissed back hopelessly plopping down on the end of her bed. Tsukimi ran her hands down her face taking her glasses off and flopped back into her pillows. “If it really bothers you that much I’ll get dressed soon, but can't we just relax a little bit?” She sighed out not really expecting a reply. Tsukimi really did love her work but everything had been happening so quickly it was completely overwhelming. Even the other Sisters had stressed how little time she'd had for herself.   
Kuranosuke bit his tongue as he looked over to her. He often forgot just how introverted the Sisterhood was and Tsukimi showed obvious signs of exhaustion. ‘Maybe I have been a little harsh.’ He thought as the silence drew on. From outside the room came the dull noises of the other Sisters in their daily activities. It was a wonder how the house could be so gentle at times. The more he stayed here, the more he never wanted to leave. Even now as Tsukimi did nothing but lay back, he could feel the heat rising to his face. “We don't have to do anything today, just let me hang out with you.” He said, feeling as though he were underwater now moving closer to her. Hearing the bed creak Tsukimi opened her eyes to Kuranosuke hovering above her. A blush immediately hit her cheeks and she found herself saying, “Are you o-okay Kuranosuke?” He didn't reply immediately as he brushed her hair to the side. “Tsukimi I could kiss you right now.” Just above a whisper the words left him and he   
focused on her eyes. The beating in her heart amplified and her hand found his wig-before pulling it off- shock and adrenaline immediately jumping through Kuranosuke’s veins. “You’re very welcome to do it.” She whispered back as the courage she'd had to do that was quickly slipping away. She couldn't tell if Kuranosuke was upset but she wanted him to know, really know it was not the appearance she loved. It wasn't when the outfit showed a female or a male, it was the person. Everyone was born a princess, but to Tsukimi, Kuranosuke was the most beautiful princess on earth. His hair fluttered down and Tsukimi closed her eyes. Hands coming together against her chest; waiting for the anger, the rejection, the hurt. Instead Kuranosuke’s left hand slipped under her head and with just a slight tilt, their lips met. Every apprehensive thought dripped out of Kuranosuke as instead of the usual stone response, Tsukimi breathed against him. Her arms shakily slipping around his waist in a light grasp. Butterflies flew in both their stomachs as they relaxed into the kiss, the hum Kuranosuke pressed into it the only sound heard between them. His legs came to rest further on the bed as his right arm brought them both into a sitting position. Tsukimi opened her eyes at this and was met with a set of chocolate eyes gleaming back. The air around them danced and neither wanted the moment to end. Every wistful moment was met and Tsukimi couldn't help the tears that formed. Kuranosuke finally broke the kiss moments later to wipe them away and, with foreheads pressed together, smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it's not the best, but I like it overall. Good day peeps, see ya later.


End file.
